powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Prim Levantine
Prim Levantine is a friend of Enshuu Mitsuari and a maid-in-training at Destiny City's Tenryuu Maid School and the captain of the Kendo Club at Tenryuu Maid School. She is the oldest daughter of the Levantine Family and is the #1 ranked fighter in her class. She also works as a bodyguard to the heir of the Togami clan. Information Appearance Prim is a young girl of below average height. She has very long brown hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big orange eyes. She wears a maid outfit. Personality Prim is a clumsy and bashful girl who does her job as a maid and bodyguard diligently despite her quick to klutzy personality. She is very quick to fluster and has a hard time sticking up for herself, but when she draws her blade completely she changes into a determined and brave young woman who will stop at nothing to fulfil her duties as a bodyguard. At night Prim becomes a sultry seductress that enjoys fighting and flirting with others, she isn't afraid to show her affection by groping others either. Powers Slash Magic- She was trained in the art of Togami Clan's unique style of Slash Magic. Prim can use it to enhance the natural properties of her katana, granting it the ability to cut and destroy demons. *Togami Sword Enhancement Magic- By charging her sword with Tachyon energy, she can to it's lethality. *Trans-location Slash- Prim can teleport others after slashing them with her sword. *Multi Slash- Prim's swordsmanship is so extraordinary, she can cut an opponent multiple times with one slash. *Explosive Slash- When used the Explosive Slash explodes proportionally to the strength of her swing. *Breakdown Slash- By using the Breakdown Slash, she can cause whatever she slashes to corrode, it can also release a magical wave of deadly corrosion that prevents regeneration. Night's Blessing- Beginning with the setting of the Sun at dusk Prim begins to make a dramatic change, both physically and mentally. She grows much taller and bustier, with her clothes being ripped off her unless specifically tailored to her growth. In this state, her physical strength and endurance are incredible and her immense magic power casually radiates from her body. Abilities Tactical Awareness: Despite her age, Prim has great instinct and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in her presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. Master Swordsman: Prim is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing her size to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponents. Prim can even cut proficiently with her sword still sheathed. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Apart from her masterful sword skills, she also has excellent martial arts skills. Her physical combat skills nearly match her sword skills, meaning that even if her sword and magic powers were taken away from her, she could still win a fight with just her fighting skill. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Prim has really good athletic skills, capable of doing somersaults, leaping over buildings and dodging certain attacks. Housekeeping Aptitude: Spells Frenzy Lightning Snake: Shoots snake-shaped lightning. It can strike other enemies near to the target. Strobe Lights: A spell which creates flashing lights around the user which shift the enemy’s focus. Gentle Breeze: Creates a slight breeze with heat and uses that to give an extra push to the enemy’s blade or bullet, shifting their aim. Weasel Vacuum: A spell that creates a whirlwind of vacuum blades. It is stated that it would instantly tear the flesh from the bones of a human. Techniques Godspeed Sword Storm: Prim slashes multiple times in a crossing pattern at very high speeds. Lunar Laceration: Prim can project slashes that cannot be avoided. Mirage: A technique, that bends light such that an image of oneself is created in a slightly shifted position. Slicing Zone: Prim projects a field that cuts to pieces everything that enters it. Sonic Sword Dance: An 8-hit combo that begins with 3 short thrusts to the chest that are notably low-damage but extremely fast, followed by two slashes at the legs, two jabs, high and low, and finally, a strong jab to the chest. Liger Blade: Prim slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This attack is effective for hitting any opponents in the air. Swift Blade: Prim darts forward, slashing through all foes in her path with a swift swipe of her blade. Quick Step: Prim can increase her speed while shrouding herself in a mana as she moves around the arena. She can use this ability to dash across the arena in a short amount of time. Equipment Super Katana: A double edged katana that is made from the exceedingly Omni-steel. The Katana is capable of inflicting wounds and injuries incapable of ever being healed be it by magic, science or otherwise and can able begin to heal once it is sheathed. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Never researches her opponent's abilities *Not willing to use her magic in one-on-one duels Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet